Inheritance
by Brown-Eyed Fencer of Conte-Flyery
Summary: Two girls are swept into their land of birth at their tenth birthday in order to understand their true path and to claim their inheritance.
1. Chapter 1: Girls Out of Legend

Inheritance

Chapter 1

_I changed my name from Flyery to Brown-Eyed Fencer of Conté, just to let people know. This story basically follows the journeys of Zofiya (Zoë) and Aeril. They were born in Total but they were brought into the modern world to protect them. When they come to the age of ten, they are transported back to Tortal in order to claim their inheritance._

**Disclaimer: **Characters, plots, writting, ect..that you recognise as Tamora Pierce's work is her wok and I won't claim that their mine.

_

* * *

_

Aeril leaned on her school wall, bored without a doubt. Beside her was Zofiya, who liked to be called Zoë. Both looked very different from each other, but their spirits were very similar; free, tomboy, stubborn, proud and fighters.

Aeril had violet eyes and coal black hair. She had a small pert nose and a stubborn chin; she was also 4'9 at the age of ten, built on stocky lines. She carried a real sword with a sharp blade. It was slightly curved and was considered a scimitar; apparently, Aeril had found it at the age of two. She was dressed in a tunic and breeches, apparel that wasn't exactly from the twenty-first century, but all that Aeril would wear. Her coal black hair was braided and coiled around her head. It was held by beautiful pins; it was a contradiction with the rest of her outfit, but that was because the pins were all knives and because her mother refused to let her wear the other clothes if she didn't have long hair. So Aeril had given in. Though Aeril carried a scimitar and a dagger, what she was truly best at was riding. She wore a silver chain with a silver horse charm.

Zoë looked very different, though she did dress in ancient garbs; a blue sarong, tied as a skirt, a black long sleeved tunic, a staff and a quiver of arrows attached to her as back by two sashes and a long bow in her hands that she left unstrung. Zoë had blond hair that was twisted into a similar style to Aeril's intricate bun. Zoë's eyes were a soft blue that were filled with determination. In contrast to Aeril, Zoë was willowy and tall, she looked like a dancer. She was 5'2 at the age of ten. Zoë also carried a dagger; hers was worn on her sash.

Both girls wore boots and carried their weapons in a relaxed position. Together they made a picture out of legend and history books. They were also bored. Neither felt like sparring against each other. Aeril took fencing lessons and Zoë took staff lessons. Both took archery, riding and hand-to-hand combat. They were also both experienced healers, though Aeril was clearly the more gifted. Not exactly the most common past times for two ten year old girls of modern days, but that didn't stop them. They were easily the fittest people in school. Both were skilled in history and modern literature.

They were both very bored; they stood in rather abandoned area of the school yard where everything was running wild. Stones that covered the ground made it look like it had once been a temple. Both girls went over to the stones, sitting on one of them.

"Hey Zoë," said Aeril, "Look at this design."

Both girls looked at the design that was carved on the stone and pressed their hands against it.

Suddenly a voice like the cry of wolves ready to hunt and of grain being gathered spoke in their minds.

It was terrible and powerful and it said, "You have come my daughters, it is time to claim your inheritance."

* * *

And the two girls began to travel through time and space, acquiring necklaces. Zoe's was gold with a cooper stone, Aeril's silver with a purple stone. When they finally settled into the new world they discovered that they had also aquired a design on their left hand, a staff and a scimitar crossed on one another. Both had identical crests on their left hand. But they had no time to ask about these new aquirings since they still needed to ask the obvious question. 

"Where are we?" asked Aeril.

Margot was about to reply when she forgot all of her past life, knowing only what she would have known if she had stayed in Tortal, the land of their inheritance. The same thing happened to Aeril and both were taken to the fiefs were they would start their journey to claim their inheritance.

* * *

_This is the start of a new story, tell me if you think that I should countinue it. To let you know it's set during Alanna's early life, but I won't tell you any more. Review, all comments are welcome as long as their constructive, "It's good is fine." even "I don't like it.", just not "Stop waisting your time.". I hope that people enjoy this fanfiction. It's goign to be somewhat A/J, but George will be looked after._

_With my regards,_

_Brown-Eyed Fencer of Conte-Flyery_


	2. Chapter 2: The Scimitar

Inheritance

Chapter 2

**_Standard disclaimer inserted here_**

_Sorry if this took a while to update but I only got one review and so I was considering discontinuing it until I decided to give you another chance. The deal is ten reviews or this is the last chapter, I want this story to be told but if no one wants to here it than there isn't much point. So here is possibly the last chapter, hope everyone likes it.

* * *

_

Lady Aeril of Whitehorse and Hollygrove woke up with a muffled curse. She had just had a dream that she had been forced to go to the convent and their people had found her sword and bow and burned them. The tormenters names still went around in her head, Caitlin, Catherine, Delia and Roxana. Aeril shook her head trying to clear away the image, to say that it would never happen, but she failed miserably, if she went to the convent, like she probably would, no dought that kind of thing would happen. Sighing, Aeril put on a dress, hoping it would sweeten her Aunt Annelie's and her Uncle Gauis's moods.

Aeril had dreamed all her life that she could be a knight but she was a girl and related to the throne in some way and was a member a very rich family. Still, she could dream. Aeril knew only one other girl who didn't wish to be the pride of the court or the prince's husband, Alanna. Alanna lived near Aeril's summer residence, in a place called Trebond; Alanna was the freest spirited girl that she knew with the most extreme temper, besides herself of course. Both had taught each other what little of the fighting arts they knew and both were not planning on going to the convent. The thought of Alanna made Aeril smile a little, maybe Alanna would think up a plan to get them to Corus as soon-to-be-pages.

Lady Annelie sighed as she saw Aeril climb down the stairs. She was surprised that she had put on a dress without prompting but decided that it meant that Aeril must be finally loosing her childhood ideas and wanting to become a lady. Annelie was so happy that she agreed to let Aeril go with Alanna. Aeril smiled daintily and curtsied while Annelie smiled in satisfaction.

Aeril grinned, Annelie had fallen for her plan exactly as she thought she would and know all Alanna had to do was find a way to go train as a page. Aeril quickly changed into breeches and died her hair mahogany and her eyes green, running up to the stables, she saddled up her horse and rode quickly to Trebond where Thom and Alanna had just been told of their destinations; it was not what they had hoped either.

Alanna smiled when she saw Aeril and immediately ran to greet her. Talking to her, the two conversed and decided to go to palace in disguise to train as boys. All they needed to do know was to convince Coram, Thom and Maude of their plan.

* * *

"Come on Thom, you want to be a sorcerer, this is the perfect chance."

"No," retorted her brother, "It's too dangerous."

"Typical Thom, always afraid of doing things that aren't even dangerous for him, I mean isn't that just like a boy." Alanna knew she was being mean but she needed to do this, needed to become a knight.

"By Mithros and Ganiel, I'll do it."

"Thanks Thom, you won't regret this one day I promise."

* * *

"Maude, me and Alanna want to go to Corus to become pages. There isn't anything you can do about it, but we want your blessing."

Sighing, Maude gave the two her blessing. Suddenly her voice changed to that of the Great Mother Goddess, "My daughters take this chance, and ride this wind. Both of you are on a quest of understanding, you Alanna, of sliver sword and fiery tongue, you Aeril, of purple gift and sapphire fire as the vessel of two chosen lines, the royal and warrior, the lord and his vessel. Go now my daughters, to face your fate and find your inheritance."

* * *

Coram didn't want them to go, but was forced to give way under their powers of persuasion and their warrior spirits. Tomorrow they were going to Corus. Clamping their hand together, Aeril and Alanna swore that they'd be loyal for always and as close as sisters. Together they cut each others arm and pressed the two cuts together, asking the Great Mother Goddess to bind their souls together. Suddenly both felt burning pain on their hands as the device that was emblazoned on Aeril's hand was transferred to Alanna and as the device sprouted an elegant sword, with a crystal on its hilt. Above the Great Mother Goddess smiled, glad that they had bound themselves together on their own rather than force her to.

* * *

_And so I updated and hopefully this has more fire than my previous one. Thank you to my beta-reader English eyes. Thank you to Captain Cheese for reviewing. Zoë's beginning starts in the next chapter, how should she meet George and Mistress Cooper. I'm thinking about something among the lines of Mistress Cooper finds her as an abandoned baby, but I'm not sure. So press that little button to the left of the screen, just under this text and REVIEW _:)

_Writing dutifully,_

_Brown-Eyed Fencer of Conté (flyery)_


	3. Chapter 3: The Staff

Inheritance

Chapter 3

**Standard disclaimer inserted here**

_I realise that I shouldn't have asked for a number of reviews, I'm a beginner after all. To all those who reviewed, thank you. I hope this is up to your expectations.

* * *

_

Seven years before, Eleni Cooper was walking in the streets of Corus, delighting in the world. It was strange that even while it was raining, there were still people in the streets for all sorts of purposes. There were no noble ladies, but then the world wasn't centered on their time schedules. Eleni's only dislike of Corus was that it was classes so unfairly, but then what could you do. Corus was everything from the palace to the streets where slime used from the sewers and the walls were blackened and disfigured. Where blood and dirt had dyed the ground brown, but that was what the nobles' saw of Lower Corus, not what Eleni could see. Eleni had seen the famines and the rebellions but also the talk among friends, the thieves and their companions planning a nice hall. Eleni wasn't sure what she preferred Higher Corus or Lower Corus. But what amazed her was life and that was what had brought her to the Mother Goddess' temple to become a priestess, what had encouraged her to have a son and open a business healing.

Suddenly she was surprised by a toddler's cry. Running towards the noise, Eleni found seven shadows surrounding the babe.

'Salognits, the bringers of Chaos,' thought Eleni, 'That babe is special or they wouldn't be here.'

Casting a spell from her days as a priestess, Eleni begged the Great Mother Goddess to take away these spirits who wished to do harm. The Goddess looked down below and saw them, furious; the Goddess banished them to their realms as she prepared to meet the gods in council. It was time that the gods discussed the prophesy and the fate of the worlds. It was time they summoned Dallas, the wise man of the mountains and the weaver of lives.

Far below, Eleni Cooper picked up the child, calmed it and brought it to her house, calming the child all the way. The child looked hungry so Eleni gave it some of the goat's milk that she had in her healing pouch in case a child lost it's mother and needed the breast milk. The girls crying subsided and Eleni was able to take a look at her new charge. The child's skin was a light brown, with blond hair and brown eyes. She appeared to be a willowy creature. But what surprised Eleni most was the crest on her hand, a scimitar and a staff crossed.

'Nonsense,' she said to herself, 'the prophesy mentioned a staff, a scimitar and a sword; this child can't be part of it.'

But even as she said that, Eleni felt the hands of hate tighten their grasp and the words of prophesy hang around the air.

* * *

_Do you like it? This adds a bit of plot to it as well as creating some suspense. Sand now that the 'prologue' has ended the true story can begin. Give me ideas please; you'll enjoy it more if it's full of creative ideas._

_Chow,_

_Brown-Eyed Fencer of Conte (flyery)_

_PS: Zoë isn't going to fall for Jon, so don't get deluded by my name._

_PPS: I'm going to Quebec for a week, so don't expect updates for at least a week and a half. After that is summer vacation, so I don't know how much time I'm going to have to write this._


	4. Chapter 4: The Prophesy

Inheritance

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer inserted here**

_Sorry that I haven't updated in about five weeks, but I was unable to touch a computer for that entire time and as a result I haven't been able to write down the chapters that have been running through my head the entire time. However I shouldn't make excuses, this chapter has proved difficult to write out. Hope you enjoy and I'll try to update more often. Sorry to keep you hanging and thanks to all my reviewers, now you will find out the prophecy! (Lights out, flash of light, suspenseful music)

* * *

_

"High, middle, low; high middle low," the booming voice called out the blocks loud enough that all in the courtyard could hear his instructions.

Surprisingly enough though, the man was only teaching one student; he looked her over now and said, "Zoë, keep your arms more tense when you do the high block and make sure that your feet don't go out of position when you step forward."

The girl, Zoë, nodded and set to work, showing determination to get the blocks right in every action. Teacher and student worked for a little longer on the blocks before. The instructor asked Zoë to get out her staff.

Zoë would have shot her hand in the air if she hadn't known that the Shang Bear would be very mad if she behaved like that. Her foster-mother Eleni had worked very hard to get the Shang Bear to teach Zoë and Zoë wasn't about to give up that opportunity. Still Zoë had a wide smile on her face as she went to pick up her pride and joy, her ebony staff. It was a gift from Eleni and made out of costly sturdy ebony, tiny shots of copper were imbedded into the black wood. Zoë had gotten it this year, for her tenth birthday.

As soon as she was in position, the Shang Bear adjusted it and began the blocking drill.

* * *

"Alanna, do you think we'll make it," asked Aeril during one of the many rest stops, "Do you think we'll stay friends?"

Aeril hoped that Alanna wouldn't laugh; it had taken a lot of guts to ask a question like that. Aeril had mulled over the question for days and now that she had finaly spit it out she wanted a serious answer. Thankfully, Alanna answered seriously.

"To succeed we'll need to stay friends," she said, "Each of us will need to have someone who knows our secrets, someone who we can tell or troubles to without worrying that they will find out our secret."

Aeril seemed to think about that for a moment. She was thinking about what they could do to ensure that that would be the case. Suddenly she remembered something from one of the magic lessons that she had grudgingly attended with Alanna since she had something that was a magical ability, it wasn't however the gift. So she had gone with Alanna and apparently learned more than she'd thought.

"Alanna," she said quietly as if to make sure that Coram couldn't hear, "I know a way to bind our souls. We need to bind our blood."

Alanna looked a little lost for a second before remembering the spell that they had learned. She opened her mouth then closed it then nodded looking a bit uncertain. Aeril drew her belt knife out of its pouch than cut a slice on Alanna's arm. She flinched. Aeril then cut the line on her own arm; bringing the two cuts together they cried, "By the Mother and the earth; by fire and water; air and sun; let us be bound forever more." That was when Alanna found that her hand and her arm were on fire, looking at Aeril she fond her own the ground clenching her hand. That was when Alanna blacked out.

* * *

Zoë's muscles were just starting to burn when pain shot up through her hand and up her arm. Zoë fought to keep her weapon up remembering the first thing the Shang Bear had taught her. Finally she slipped into unconsciousness; her hands fell and with them her staff. The Bear hit her collarbone before he realized that she'd dropped her weapon. A snap sound filled the courtyard as Zoë's knees buckled.

A cry when out through the courtyard, "Get me George, tell him Eleni has a new patient."

* * *

Aeril finally woke up; to her surprise, between the marks of a scimitar and a staff a new mark lay, that of a sword. Curious, she touched it; but her fingers brushed the picture of the staff first and Aeril's view changed as she suddenly saw the inside of a house.

The house was pretty plain, but it was outfitted in a way similar to Maude's hut so Aeril guessed that it was a healer's workshop. On a bed lay a girl dressed in city clothes around which everyone was gathered. It appeared that the girl's collarbone was broken, but the woman who Aeril thought to be the healer seemed more worried about the symbol on the girl's hand, the same set of symbols that had just appeared on Aeril's hand, a staff, a sword and a scimitar all crossed. Aeril looked around and saw Alanna who had just made the sign against evil on her chest.

Suddenly the girl woke up and questions started poring from her mouth. It was obvious that the girl was scared about what had happened and that gave Aeril the time to wonder herself why the girl had suddenly had the missing symbol appear on her hand that morning (it appeared that the girl, who's name seemed to be Zoë, had already had the symbol of the staff and the scimitar on her hand). Aeril had to feel sorry for the Zoë, the only reason that Aeril could think of for the appearance of this symbol was that the binding spell had somehow affected Zoë, after all the additional symbols had appeared after the spell. Aeril shivered, what kind of old magic was this?

The girl seemed to be as confused as Aeril, what obviously made her more confused was the look of terror on the healer's face. Zoë then asked, "Eleni what does this mean to you?"

* * *

Eleni rubbed her temples then said, "You'd all better sit down, this is a long tale."

All obliged and Eleni started, "Before the coming of the immortals, there lived in this land a type a human like creature known as elves. They lived for centuries endless slayed. Legend has it that they were extremely intelligent creatures who could forge weapons of the finest steel and with the sharpest edges. They could sew the finest cloth and they could talk to trees, spirits and animals. Then one day they disappeared and the humans became the most intelligent of all creatures with the exception of gods. However, the goddess that they worshiped lives still in the divine realms. When the elf race fell she created a prophesy which would tell of the coming of the next era after the coming of the immortals. The prophesy reads the following:

Out of princess and king

Comes the Staff of stealth,

The queen, the rogue, the Tigress.

Out of the North

Comes the Sword of adventure,

The lady knight, the shinning brightly one, the Lioness.

Out of knight and prince

Comes the Scimitar of past,

The princess, the warrior, the Wolf.

Beware their three faults;

Pride, temper and Stubbornness.

They bear the triple crest

Of Staff, Sword and Scimitar.

Born of Gunapi is the Staff;

Born of the Mother is the Sword;

Born of Morigan is the Scimitar.

Together they face the demons,

The War,

The Sorcerer.

The Staff brings

The seed of freedom to conquered isles;

The Sword brings home

The jewel of legend;

The Scimitar uncovers

The old enemy.

Together they face,

The secrets of the lost race,

Bound together they

Make a legend,

Find a path

And stop the land from seeing the next vanquished race.

Or at least they can try.

Bound together they are the three sisters,

These children of Mother Flame.

Morigan is the goddess of the elves; her consort is Dallas, the wise man of the mountains. And I believe that Zoë is the Staff."

* * *

At this Zoë ran out of the room and Aeril and Alanna followed, being pulled by an invisible line along with her as the girl ran through streets climbed rooftops and jumped across gaps till she reached the roof of the building next to the courtyard where Zoë had been practicing earlier that day. She sat there crying and presently a man came to sit beside her. He had climbed up the roof as well. He treated her with a brotherly air and she obvious knew him well.

Zoë told the man about all her fears and finished off with, "I don't to fur full a prophesy, I won't to live a good normal life, George."

He answered back, "Hush and stop, we all have a part to fur full and you will do just fine lass; in fact I'll teach you along with the Shang Bear, I think that you will be a perfect bodyguard, now come run with me."

Zoë laughed and ran off with them, Alanna and Aeril began to follow, but both brushed the symbol of the staff and were jolted back to their bodies where they began to talk about the strange events that had happened.

* * *

_The end of my newest chapter and isn't it existing. I hope this was worth the wait, though it probably wasn't. Sorry for the wait and hope the next wait won't be so long._

_Brown-eyed Fencer of Conte_


End file.
